Thanking God
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Heero reflects on his life as he takes a step into the future.


Thanking God  
  
by Lady Saffir  
  
Rinaoh7@cs.com  
  
  
A short little something that I wrote when my sap muse whispered sweet little nothings into my ear.   
  
Please e-mail me and tell me what you think! I love hearing what people have to say about my story - comments and suggestions are always welcome! I am a firm believer in constructive criticism. And remember, I unfortunately do not own Gundam Wing, or I would have created a machine that brought animated hotties to life.  
  
Rated:G  
  
*******************************************************  
  
How many years has it been since that fateful day? The day that began in violence, yet ended in peace? The day in which my final battle as a Gundam Pilot ended, with the death of my love's own brother?   
  
And all for peace. Peace for the Earth. Peace for the colonies. Peace for Relena. Most importantly however, peace for myself.   
  
I remember so clearly the events leading up to my final battle. Guarding Relena from flying debris, bullying her into a space-suit, our hurried flight to the Wing Zero...the memories are imprinted on my mind for all eternity.   
  
And after the final explosion, the final shot fired recklessly, my last attempt to save everything that I hold dear, the final moment of terror, afraid that all of my efforts were for naught...I remember everything.  
  
And of the battle itself?  
  
Nothing.  
  
My mind draws a blank, leaving me with faint images that disappear when I try to focus on them. And often a headache, but Sally re-assures me that those too will fade with time.  
  
Perhaps it is better that I do not remember anything. Relena tells me that my intercom system remained on the entire time. She has told me of how I argued with Zechs, tried to convince him to stop the battle before he died.   
  
And it occurs to me that perhaps it is better if I stop trying to remember. The past holds nothing but pain for me. I cannot remember my parents, and my childhood was far from happy - or normal, for that matter.  
  
But standing here, looking at Relena's face, I think that perhaps I should hold on to my past. Seeing her reminds me of why I fought, why I was determined, against all odds, to succeed, to save the Earth AND the colonies. I fought so that Relena, and every single person like her, could live in peace. I fought for love.  
  
Do you know that I wake up each morning and count my blessings? Not a prayer to some god above, but a mental thanks that whatever diety watches over me has allowed my life to progress as it has. And I do give thanks for everything. The ability to fight, to protect, to love...everything and everyone in my life I give thanks for.  
  
I promised to protect her, those long years ago. And I have. With or without her knowledge, I have been by her side almost every single day. But what I do now I do out of love, not out of obligation. I'm sure that Zechs would laugh at me for saying that. Duo used to, but now he has his own responsibilities. Hildi actually married him, and now they are expecting their first child. But that is another story for another time.  
  
This is my story, my moment in which I seal the past and embrace the future.  
  
"I, Heero Yuy, promise to love and honor Relena Peacecraft, to protect her, to cherish her, to be her support. I promise to lend her my strength when she needs it, and in turn lean on her when my burdens become too much. I promise to stay by her side throughout our lives, until death separates us."  
  
I happen to glance to my left and see my friends. Trowa sits there, a smile on his face. Wufei, next to him, actually looks a bit misty-eyed. Could he be crying for me? No, I decide. He's crying because Sally dropped the bombshell this morning when she told him that she was pregnant.  
  
Ah, Quatre. He actually is crying, and so is Dorothy. Duo catches my eye and mouthes something to me. I have to smile. Only Duo would tell a man in the middle of a marriage ceremony that he's one lucky stud.  
  
My friends. I have leaned on them for support and comfort all of these years. Between them and Relena my soul has healed, and I give thanks for them also.  
  
I turn back and Relena smiles at me. She repeats her vows, and I can see the love shining in her eyes. I can only hope that when we are one hundred years old, she and I will still feel the same way about each other.  
  
I feel someone tug on my pants leg, and look down to see Ethan, Trowa's three year old son, standing there.   
  
"Oji! You forgot the ring!" He whispers.  
  
Smiling, I take it from him, and proceed to place it on Relena's finger. As I wait for the priest to tell me that I may kiss my bride, Ethan pulls on my pants leg again.  
  
"Oji! Ya gotta kiss oba ta make it 'ficial!"  
  
The entire church laughs, and I can't help but smile. Thanking Ethan, I shoo him back to his parents, then turn once more to Relena.  
  
"Can't disappoint him," I whisper. She laughs, and my heart does a little flip.   
  
Leaning towards each other, our lips meet, and as everyone claps and Duo whistles, I cannot help but close my eyes and thank god once more. I now know what happiness is, and I plan on never, ever, letting go of the angel in my arms. 


End file.
